


Kiss at First Sight

by LunarxLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarxLight/pseuds/LunarxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseball season has just started and Isa and Lea meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss at First Sight

Baseball season had just started and Lea found himself in line, waiting to get tickets to the first game of the season. This line was so long. He had been standing in line for hours before he finally reached the ticket booth. He then handed over 20 munny to buy one ticket. He then made his way though the large crowd and actually found a decent spot to sit. He found a seat at the end of one of the front rows. He sat down and looked at the boy sitting next to him. The boy had blue hair, and looked like he was with the nearby group of scientists. Though, he didn't look like he was enjoying himself. He had his arms crossed and was leaning lowly in his chair with a bored expression on his face. It was obvious that he had been forced to watch the game. The game went on, and on, and on for Lea, when in reality it had only been about an hour. Lea had wanted to catch a ball but so far hadn't, which disappointed him. Lea soon grew bored of the game as well, his arms now folded across his chest, the team he was rooting for losing horribly.

"Oh, come on..." Lea said in a sigh, looking away from the game and around the crowd, glancing at the blue haired boy again. Ah, but he found himself accidentally making eye contact with the other boy, though he quickly looked away and acted as though it never happened. The boy doing the same. Wait, did it really happen or was it all in his head? He didn't even know. Maybe his boredom was getting to him. Lea had spaced out as he stared out to the baseball field, though he quickly came back to his senses when he heard the crowd becoming a little louder than usual. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked around, trying to figure out what all the noise was about. He looked around then looked at the jumbotron, realizing what the ruckus was about. The kiss cam was displaying on the screen, showing random couples in the crowd as they kissed. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes at this, scoffing. Lea couldn't help but chuckle at the couples' reactions, but was struck silent when the camera showed him and that other boy. The bluenette not noticing. A blush appeared on his face as he looked at the other boy, whom was still clueless to what was going on. Though, after a few seconds of Lea staring at him, the boy looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" The boy asked, looking at Lea as he uncrossed his arms. The crowd laughed slightly as his reaction. The boy noticed this and quickly looked over to the jumbotron, suddenly blushing when he saw himself and Lea on the screen. He stuttered in embarrassment, not able to form a sentence, really.

"C'mon, let's just humor the crowd!" Lea remarked, a small smirk growing on his face.

"What, no- I-" The boy stuttered again, looking over to the scientists as if asking for help. The scientists nearly snickered and actually 'encouraged' him.

"Go on, Isa, humor the crowd!" One of the scientists teased with a laugh. Isa blushed more as he looked back over to Lea

"No, no, I'm not going to-" Isa's words were cut off by Lea as he was pulled into a somewhat short kiss, the crowd cheering wildly when that happened. The camera then went on to other couples, Isa quickly breaking the kiss as he pushed Lea away, now a blushing mess.

"Hahah, so far that was the most interesting thing that's happened this entire game!" Lea laughed out as he looked over to Isa. "So, your name's Isa?" He asked after he finished laughing.

Isa was silent for a moment, looking away slightly, his blush still on his face "...Yes."

"Ah, well, sorry for that first impression... Name's Lea, got it memorized?" Lea smiled as he spoke

"Sadly..." Isa replied with a small huff, crossing his arms again and looked at Lea.

"Say... Wanna be friends?" Lea asked, his head tilted anxiously.

Isa let out an almost silent sigh and looked away once again for a moment before he looked at Lea again. "I suppose I have no other choice. There's no forgetting about you now."


End file.
